even great doctors have bad days
by beccaj101
Summary: Sherlock's feelings towards john seem to be growing and he cant help but dream and lust over john, does john feel the same? smut.fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fic so it doesn't go to well. Sorry I guess.

Hope you enjoy it and please review.

* * *

><p>John stepped in the door having been to the store to get some milk. He proceeded to the fridge to put it away. He hadn't noticed Sherlock lying on the floor in the living room.<p>

Sherlock: JOHN!

John: GOD, you scared me. What? why you are on the floor?

Sherlock: I believe i asked you a question john.

John walked in to the living room and sat himself down in his normal chair and grabbed the news paper.

John: eerm no you didn't

Sherlock continued to look up blackly at the ceiling

Sherlock: I believe I did

John: well I've been out for nearly half an hour

Sherlock: have you? I barely noticed your absence.

John: thanks. ... Well?

Sherlock: what?

John: what did you want to ask me?

Sherlock: ah, I was wondering if you had been kidnapped by Microft lately?

John: oh right no, haven't seen him in a while actually..

He trailed off

Sherlock: I fell of the couch and I can't be bothered to move

John: what?

Sherlock: your question...

John looked at him blankly

Sherlock: why am I on the floor?

John: aah...

A few minutes of silence went past, neither of them really agnolaging each other's presence. When suddenly Sherlock sprung from his lying position in the middle of the living room and bounced to his feet. He turned to look directly at john.

John: what is it no?

He was cut off by Sherlock grabbing him hand over mouth and dragging him behind the curtain. Sherlock released him from his icy grasp.

John: WHAT AR?

He was cut off again by Sherlock's hand over his mouth

Sherlock: sshhh...

They stood pressed against each other, John's back to the wall behind the curtain, in silence. Though confused and frankly pissed of John couldn't help but love being close to Sherlock in this way, he could feel his heart beat against his own and his stone hand across his mouth. Sherlock's other hand was placed on john's back just between his shoulder blades holding him close. Very close.

Sherlock: we're not alone...

His voice was barely a whisper he was making sure only john could hear him. He slowly truned around so his back was to John and he could peek passed the curtain. Holding his breath Sherlock looked round the curtain to find Mrs Hudson tidying some papers Sherlock had left scattered around the room. Although the supposed threat was just Mrs Hudson Sherlock undoubtedly enjoyed being near john. He wanted to stay there all day. He had to make an excuse to keep john behind the curtain. So he lied

Sherlock: Anderson...

Again he was whispering. He turned back to face john and cradled him as he had done before.

Sherlock: I don't want him to know we're here. Stay quiet and still.

Sherlock removed his hand from john's lips and rested it upon john's waist. John's breath uncontrollably hitched in his throat. They stayed there staring right into each other's eyes for countless minuets, in silence until john spoke suddenly

John: I think he is gone Sherlock it's been almost 10 minuets

Although he thought Anderson had gone his voice was a husky whisper.

Sherlock: Ah... yes sorry.

John realeast himself form sherlock's arms and walked into the center of the room and started inspecting it for reasons as to why Anderson would be here until he gave up and asked Sherlock what he undoubtably had figured out within five seconds.

John: okay tell me.

Sherlock strided towards the couch and through himself across it valiantly.

Sherlock: oh... he wanted something from me that i might have taken from his office earlier.

Lie.

John: and what might that something be?

Sherlock: nothing of your concern, all you must know is that i didn't want to give it back and that's why we hid.

John: okay

After an awkward silence john announced he was going to bed. Walking up the stairs he wonder what had just happened Sherlock wasn't being truthful with him he could tell so he pondered on what other reasons there could be for Sherlock pulling him behind a curtain and holding him close.


	2. Chapter 2

John awoke to the sound of muffeled talking down stairs, when he ventured into the living room he found Sherlock sprawled out on his chair one hand on crotch the other on his forehead. He would feel bad if he woke him as this is properly the first time he has slept in weeks so john just let him be and entered the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. John sat down in his normal spot opposite the sleeping Sherlock and drank his tea in peace. Until Sherlock spoke suddenly though his slubber.

Sherlock: far to long...no no oo...frmge

John jumped a bit as Sherlock spoke but then realised he was just talking in his sleep. Nonsense rambling.

Sherlock: hmm... oh oh OH!

John giggled it was unlike Sherlock to sleep never mind sleep talk.

Sherlock: yes...yes...hmm... hummgu ggmm

john smiled and picked up the paper feeling slightly guilty for listening in to Sherlock's dream.

Sherlock: ohh...john...

John looked up in surprise, dis-guarded the newspaper and suddenly became very worried about what Sherlock was dreaming about exactly.

Sherlock: mmm...yes...ah...

Sherlock tightened his grip on his crotch as his dream continued. Whatever he was dreaming of john was defiantly involved. This caused john to become extremely anxious as to WHAT exactly was going on his flat mate's head that involved him.

Sherlock: please... johhn ...

John was growing very uncomfortable very quickly. Suddenly Sherlock yelled out in his sleep waking himself up. John quickly drew he gaze from Sherlock and grabbed the news paper trying to act normal and like it wasn't obvious that his flat mate had just had a sex dream about him.

As Sherlock stirred he realised immediately where his hands were and remembered what he had just been dreaming about. With a cough he leaped up. Walked briskly away from john into the centre of the room. Sherlock looked down at himself only to discover he was sporting a huge morning erection. Sherlock at this point didn't know he has been talking in his sleep but he was still embarrassed to wake up form a sex dream about john only to be greeted by him sitting just across from him.

John: morrnin'

Sherlock: yes

John: tea?

Sherlock: no

John: did you sleep well?

John tried to act like all was fine so not to embarrass Sherlock.

Sherlock: hmm...I-I didn't sleep talk did I?

John: erm just a bit but it was just sort of... gibberish

Lie.

Sherlock: I see.

Sherlock thought to him self even if john was telling the truth (which he wasnt sherlock had deduced), and he had not made it painfully obvious though his sleep talking that he was dreaming of john then there was no missing his impressive morning boner. either way sherlock knew john was completely aware of the orientation of his dream


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Sherlock didn't speak for days and john was used to it but it had been almost a whole week since Sherlock had said a word to him that wasn't either 'tea?' or 'no thank you', john was growing worried. Sherlock just locked himself away in his room only coming out for tea and crap tele.

Sherlock wasn't intending to ignore john it was just he didn't know what to say. john wasn't even near how smart Sherlock was but even he could duduce what Sherlock had been dreaming about, he said Sherlock only spoke nonsense during his sleep but Sherlock knew that john was perfectly aware of his sex dream. Sherlock knew he should speak to john or he might become anxious so he devised a plan.

Sherlock: Lestrade has a case for us join me in the cab

Sherlock said walking from his room grabbing his coat and walking out the flat door in one quick motion.

John: what?... WAIT!

John stumbled to find his coat and ran after Sherlock down the stairs. He fell into the cab just as Sherlock told the driver to move on.

John: where are we going?

Sherlock: Bart's

John: something about lestrade and a case?

Sherlock : three deaths. All killed by a single blow to the head with a blunt object , all taking place in a confined space with only one way out. doors lock form the inside each time. Thoughts john?

John: so... what... ghost murderer?

Sherlock looked at john as if to say 'really john really?' but could help but giggle

Shelock: really I want to know form the information we've been given what can you deduce?

John: I'm not like you Sherlock, I'm not good and this sort of stuff I'm just a doctor not the worlds only consulting detective.

Sherlock: please john I really value your opinion and point of view. It helps me think...

With a sigh john continues.

John: so the doors were locked from the inside but there's no other exit and the only person found in the room was the victim... okay well it's impossible for the murderer to have just vanished.

Sherlock: go on...

Sherlock loved watching john deduce, he never noticed until now how cute it is. His face screwed up in confusion and concentration. Unbearably adorable.

John: so were they not just suicides?

Sherlock: well done john... but no

John scoffed as he turned away from Sherlock to look out the window, he although happy Sherlock was finally talking to him again and seemed to be in good spirits he wasn't in the mood to be ridiculed on his deduction skills.

Sherlock felt something unfamiliar as he realised he had offended john. Guilt? He thought to himself. Should he apologise?

After another awkward minute passed, john broke the silence

John: eerm ...Sherlock this isn't the way to Bart's I thought lestrade needed us right away, we don't have time for one of your little detours.

Sherlock stayed silent as the cab came to a stop outside a well known 5 star hotel/restaurant.

John: eerm... Sherlock what are we doing here?

Sherlock: oh. There's no case. I lied, just to test the water you might say.

John: you made a fake case just to get me out of the house?

Sherlock: yes...weren't you listening?

John: again why are we here?

Sherlock: its an ice breaker we both need a break so I thought we might go out for dinner?

John: okay... but still why this place? we can barely afford rent. Never mind eating here its cost like £30 for a starter!

At this point Sherlock whipped a card out of his pocket, showing it to john revealing it to be Mycroft's credit card, which no doubt -john thought- sherlock had deduced the pin to.

Sherlock: Mycroft's treat.

Sherlock said with a smile, the first sin sear smile john had seen from Sherlock in a while.

John: I see. Well I guess I could eat.

Sherlock: shall we?

Sherlock said gesturing to the door. They walked in together and Sherlock told the waiter waiting at the door with menus

Sherlock: Holmes, Mycroft Holmes

They were then lead straight to the private table Sherlock had reserved. As they sat down john took a moment to soak in these new surroundings, magnificent decor plastered the walls, tasteful ornaments and statues scattered around between the tables and people (all of the higher class) sat at their solid oak tables similar to the one he was sharing with Sherlock, enjoying their meals.

John: well erm... this is a change from where we usually eat... Well, I say we, you never eat anything, but "eating is pointless and boring" according to you, sooo... d-dont you ever get hungry? I mean

John was thankfully stopped in his rambling by Sherlock.

Sherlock: interesting.

Before john could even ask what? Sherlock continued

Sherlock: how when on a case you are perfectly at ease to skip the awkwardness and act as if nothing happened

John: what happe- why would there be awkwardness?

Ignoring johns input Sherlock spoke again.

Sherlock: but when faced with a 'normal' situation, like dinner of example you struggle to cast your mind away from the memories... causing stutters and uncontrollable rambling.

John: I can't say I know what you mean Sherlock, memories of what?

Sherlock: almost a week ago now I awoke from a vivid sexual dream including you and myself.


	4. Chapter 4

John just sat and openly shared at Sherlock mouth slightly agape, he had never hear Sherlock talk like that before and it came a huge shock to say the least.

Sherlock: waking from this dream I found myself in a compromising position sat across from yourself and after thinking and re-thinking our situation I felt the only way to bring up the subject was to come out with it.

John stares in silence

Sherlock: I unfortunately have human urges too *sigh* impulses really are a drag. I resently have found myself needing contact, needing someone... I assume it's clear that person is you john.

John takes note of the word need.

John: *cough* I erm... don't... don't know what to say.

John shifts uncomfortably in his chair because truthfully he knows exactly what he _wants _to say 'well you know how I usually cure my urges? A nice fuck' but he resists and listens intently to sherlocks words.

Sherlock: these needs john, are getting in the way of my thinking. I was hoping for you to help rid me of them.

John: how do you expect me to help?

Sherlock opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by a tall lanky man shoving menus in their faces.

Waiter: hello sirs. My name is Benedict and I will be your server this evening

Sherlocks face within seconds goes from his normal dead pan stare to a scarily happy grin

Sherlock: ah thank you Benedict, I would like three of you most expensive dish, a bottle of your finest shampene aaaand two of you famous caramel cheesecakes. John?

Benedict: ah lobster sir fine choice

John hates it when Sherlock puts on his happy face. It's like he is a whole different person. John so involved in his thoughts he misses that Benedict is stand waiting for his order.

John: erm... i'll just have water for now thank you.

John turned his attention straight back to Sherlock who has now back to him self but was now sporting a worrying smirk

John: lobster really? you don't even like sea food and two deserts?

Sherlock: It's on Mycroft remember...

John: so you intend to buy tones of food you won't even eat just for the sake of annoying your brother?

Sherlock: yes

John: but it's a wast- you know what were getting of topic here I believe we were in the middle of something?

Sherlock: Ah yes. When I say 'i was hoping you could help me' John I don't expect anything from you. To Help me you need to do nothing don't change, stay just as you are.

John: I'm still a little lost. What is going on here?

Sherlock: my infuriatingly weak body is longing for contact, your contact, I'm doing my best to control it but my urges are growing. As I said john i don't want anything from you just that you understand I'm only doing this because I need to, not because I want to, because if I don't my head might explode with sexual tention.

John: sexual what now?

Sherlock stood quicker then he should almost knocking over the table grabbed johns hand and rushing away out of the hotel swerving waiters and fellow diners. Dragging john along behind him until he reached the door pushing through into the cold night and spinning john around with one hand to that he is trapped against the wall next to the hotel door

Sherlock: this is purely to cure my urges john, if it puts you in discomfort I _am_ sorry.

And without giving john a chance to reply Sherlock slowly leaded forward and pressed his lips to johns. The kiss was simple at first. Sherlock's first, but then came the passion that caused this situation in the first place and Sherlock deepened the kiss adding more and more power and passion.

John, shocked and mortified. His first instinct was. _get away, pull away. _but then he realised. This is Sherlock. Sherlock bloody Holmes has him pinned to a wall and is snoging his face off, and he likes it? Sherlock feels so soft and warm against him and his lips taste like coffee. Then what went though johns mind was a mixture of swear words and curses then... _I'm not gay!_ _Right? _

Sherlock pulled away biting johns bottom lip as he did so. John's cheeks filled with flush as he subconsciously leaded forward and hummed at the loss of contact. His eyes shot open. Sherlock hadn't moved away yet somehow he had called a cab and it stopped right behind them. Sherlock still not moving smirked

_I'm not gay!_

Sherlock: Thank you john for allowing me to for fill my needs without any complaint. Though i might need more if I want to keep them under raps for as long as possible..

He drifted of into thought

John was still very aware about how close Sherlock was to him and how his deep husky voice against his lips was suddenly so, so... _sexy_. Sherlock finally stepped away only to the take johns hand and pull him in to the awaiting cab.

Sherlock: 221B Baker St

And the cab pulled away


	5. Chapter 5

The journey back to the flat was silent to the ear but johns monologue was going haywire

_I'M NOT GAY!_

_I'M NOT! _

John thought to himself about what Sherlock had said 'Though I might need more if I want to keep them under wraps for as long as possible', more? What did that mean? More kissing, or more than kissing? John wouldn't mind either really he missed the contact already... he wondered what would happen if I just reached over and held his hand?

_NO_

_I'm not gay..._

Since Sherlock had kissed him, johns head hadn't stopped reeling. He replayed it in his head, again and again. His mind said _I'm not gay _but his body convinced him otherwise. He knew what his body wanted... it wanted more Sherlock, and John's impulses always ruled over his head.

Sherlock: hmm... john this experiment hasn't gone as well as I'd hoped. I thought a kiss would be sufficient but it just seems to have increased my... desire. I will be needing your cooperation again.

John without thinking replied

John: sure.

_SURE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_

Sherlock: thank you...

Both men stayed silent until they arrived home. Sherlock walked (it was more like a stride) into the house leaving john to pay for the taxi with what money he had. John followed Sherlock's actions and entered the flat and found Sherlock in his normal chair in his thinking pose (hands steepled under his chin). John stood awkwardly in the door way not really knowing what to do next.

John: soo?

Sherlock looked up at john with slight confusion

Sherlock: so?

Sherlock sprang from his chair

Sherlock: Ah yes, I got caught up in my own train of thought.

Within a matter of strides Sherlock was across the room inches from johns face and breathing heavy. John felt his breath catch in this throat, but before he could think Sherlock had grabbed him by his neck and pulled him into a forceful kiss. As if it was second nature John cupped Sherlock's cheeks in his hands, and pulled him further in the kiss moaning for more contact.

Sherlock snacked his arm around John's waist pulling him closer (if that was even possible) and towards the couch. They fell backwards onto the couch, Sherlock on top of John. He straddled Joh's waist and deepened the kiss further sweeping his tongue along john's bottom lip begging for entrance. Granted.

John gave a low moan as Sherlock rolled his hips. Sherlock untucked john's shirt and ran his hand over his bare chest, but never breaking the kiss. For Sherlock's first time he sure knew what he was doing and what he liked john thought to himself.

Their kissing continued for several minutes. Groping and moaning all the way. Then Sherlock reached down and palm John through his trousers and john sat straight up pushing Sherlock backwards.

John: w-what are you doing?

Sherlock said nothing he only looked directly into John's eyes. His pupils dilated covering his whole iris with a look of lust and passion. John simply nodded. Sherlock moved to John's buckle and undid it with great speed. Lowered himself so he was face to crotch. He looked up into john's eyes with a big smirk and pulled down John's trousers aking his boxers with them, releasing John's undiscisable hard on, Sherlock's smirk just grew wider.

Sherlock moaned as he licked the full length of John's dick swirling his tongue around the head before lowering his head and taking as much of John in a he could using his hand to cover what he couldn't reach. John through his head back in pleasure.

John: Aahh...S-Sherlockk...hmmm

Sherlock slowly almost teasing sucked and bobbed his head increasing his speed with every moan john gave, pumping with his hand in time with his head bobs.

At this point john's mind had given up in denying it he certainly at the very least bisexual, but he couldn't help but think he was enjoying this way more than he should.

Sherlock came to a sudden stop. Sat up and looked at john with his pupils still blown beyond reason but with a slight questioning look. Then John clicked as Sherlock gestured with his head to the bedroom. There was no hiding it john wanted this as much as Sherlock, so again he simply nodded. Sherlock took his hand and they walked together removing shirts and trousers as they went, into the bedroom...


End file.
